


Curiosity Killed The Lothcat

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anal Sex, Beginnings of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Ben Solo is eighteen, Bottom Ben Solo, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Taken Seriously, Diary/Journal, Gay Ben Solo, Gay Poe Dameron, Horny Ben Solo, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, Metafiction, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pining Ben Solo, Poe Dameron is twenty-one, Top Poe Dameron, Virgin Ben Solo, Writer Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron, set in the canon verse, virgin Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A discovery on Poe’s part leads to more.





	Curiosity Killed The Lothcat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Self-Inserted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352071) by [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever). 



> Prompt: Metafiction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Semi-inspired by a Mass Effect fic I read a long time ago. Sadly, I can’t remember the title. Don’t know if it counts as metafiction if I set this in the canonverse, but...
> 
> Also, a story called “Self-Inserted” (which is actually pretty good) is definitely the other half of the inspiration. 
> 
> Special thanks to this tutorial for teaching me about notebook paper!: https://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/126214255009/live-example-of-skin-my-ao3-skins

It was long after Ben had left his house for the night that Poe began cleaning up the mess they’d made. Snacks from when they had spent time watching crappy b-holos, for example, and some blankets on the couch...and that was when Poe found the journal.   
  
The journal was a simple collection of flimsiplast encased in black leather. Poe could remember that Han had gotten it for Ben’s eighteenth Naming Day after Ben had used up yet another journal. It was wrong taking a peek at it, and yet Poe, after using his datapad to message Ben that he forgot something, found that as always, curiosity killed the lothcat.   
  


He’s dressed in leather, and there’s something about the way that he moves towards me that makes me all but drawn to the movement of his shapely hips, only accentuated by the leather.  
  
---  
  
  
  
He. Poe couldn’t say which he that Ben meant. Another student at the Academy, maybe? That thought shouldn’t have suddenly given him an unpleasant pang of jealousy. It really wasn’t any of his business. Poe was about to close the journal when another sentence caught his eye.   
  


“You look...beautiful like this,” I say. I can’t really help it. Poe is always beautiful, but the leather really does accentuate his hips and his beautiful form. Even my time with him at the falls on Yavin doesn’t do justice to his beauty.  
  
---  
  
  
  
Okay, Poe couldn’t say that he expected that. And were his hips really that...shapely? And was Ben really all but gawking over him when they were about to go swimming in Yavin’s falls? So many questions, so many. Poe didn’t know what to say to any of that.  
  


“I was going to have a surprise for you,” Poe says, “But it seems you’ve been a very bad boy. Touching yourself without my permission like that...”  
  
---  
  
  
  
Poe stared at the page in disbelief. Did Ben really think he talked like that? Did Ben...like that idea? Not that Poe was against kinks, but he was pretty sure he didn’t talk like that.   
  
Next page. More of that stuff. Poe flipped through the journal, curiosity taking over despite himself. There were X-wing pilot fantasies with him saving Poe (not that Poe objected to being saved by a beautiful Jedi), there were fantasies of them making love in the waterfalls of Yavin IV, kissing in the Force tree...  
  
Sometimes it was just sex. Sometimes it was more tender.   
  
A chime from his datapad. Ben, letting him know he’d be right over. Kriff, he had to stop. Poe put down the journal. At least Ben wasn’t suicidal or planning to take over the galaxy...but dear stars.   
  
***  
  
“You forgot this at my house.”  
  
Ben...well, Poe had to feel pretty sorry for him; he looked embarrassed as hell. “I was stupid,” he said. “You didn’t...read any of it, did you?”  
  
“Yeah. About that.” Poe sighed. “I...got curious.”  
  
“You went through my journal?” Ben said. Kriff, but the way his voice rose an octave could probably take out the hearing of anyone in a five mile radius.   
  
“I’m not the one writing stories about you!”  
  
“Well, yes,” Ben said, “But that was supposed to be private.” He seemed to be blushing, and already really unable to look Poe in the eye right now. “It was nothing! Really.”  
  
“So...you didn’t really mean any of it with those stories you wrote about me?”  
  
“No. Yes! No.” Ben seemed to really be embarrassed now.   
  
Despite himself, Poe couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. “Ben,” he said, “It’s okay. I just wish you’d had the courage to tell me instead of just...writing it down. It’s not like I would have rejected you.”  
  
“But I’m not...worthy...”  
  
Poe took his hands. “You’re so worthy, Ben,” he said. “You’ve got to believe me on that one. You’ve been so brave. So smart, so kind...and the fact that you wrote all this stuff down...well, your writing isn’t bad.”  
  
“I’m not worthy like you.”  
  
Poe smiled faintly. “Yes, you are.”  
  
Their lips touched in that moment, brushed together, and Poe swore that Ben’s lips had never felt so soft or tasted so sweet. The kiss deepened in that moment, and the moan that Ben made in that moment was so perfect that an electric sort of feeling went through Poe.   
  
“Ben,” he said. “You know...it’s not too late to take some of those fantasies for a test drive.” A smile. “Though we’re not doing the whips and chains thing. Yet.”  
  
“I thought you’d look good in leather,” Ben said shyly.   
  
Poe smiled. “Maybe. But right now, I just want you out of these robes.”  
  
A groan from Ben. “Please.”  
  
They got out of their clothes, and Poe couldn’t help but feel self-conscious, only for Ben to say, “You’re beautiful. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”  
  
That, at least, was a huge relief for Poe.   
  
They fumbled around a bit with what felt good, and Poe was surprised to realize that a lot of things felt good, whether it was Ben licking and sucking on his nipples, or kissing his belly, sucking on the interiors of his thighs...already, Poe felt tense, about to cross over to the brink of climax.   
  
“Ben...you need to stop before I come too soon,” Poe said. “Really.”  
  
Ben did. “Sorry.”  
  
Poe laughed. “Don’t apologize. I just want to be inside you when I come.”  
  
They found the lube, and after preparing Ben extensively (to the point Ben was begging and pleading with him to just get on with it), Poe positioned his cock at Ben’s entrance. “Ready?” he said.   
  
“Please.” Ben looked up at him with the utmost worship. “Please, Poe.”  
  
Poe pushed inside, gently, and kriff, it felt good. Hot and tight, Ben’s thighs clenched around Poe like he needed him to go deeper. Ben moaned in satisfaction, and Poe took Ben’s cock and began to stroke it.   
  
“I’m not...ah...hurting you, am I?” Poe said.   
  
“No. Stang, I just didn’t think I’d be so full...” Ben cursed as Poe thrust into him again. “You’re big.”  
  
Poe knew he wasn’t big (at least not like Ben) but at least Ben didn’t seem to mind.   
  
“No, really,” Ben said. “You’re bigger than you give yourself credit for.”  
  
It was pretty scary how Ben could read his mind like that.   
  
Poe alternated between thrusting and stroking, taking in Ben’s moans and pleas for Poe to go deeper, harder, faster. Poe couldn’t deny him. Finally, Ben came into his hand with a moan of his name.   
  
After a while, Poe followed, spilling into Ben with a grunt and a gasp of his name.   
  
He withdrew from Ben and collapsed atop him. “I love you, you know,” Poe said.   
  
Ben hummed softly. “I’ve loved you more than I could ever love myself.” A beat. “It was...good. Really good. Not a bad way to lose your virginity, I think.”  
  
Poe laughed. “We can try out these fantasies you wrote down some other time, I think.”  
  
Ben hummed in contentment. “If you ask,” he said. “If you ask.”


End file.
